Dirty Little Secret
by Binkatong
Summary: Jess, a cat speaking Twoleg, discovers a clan of cats in her own town woods. She promises to keep it a secret, but it's hard when ThunderClan is in mortal danger! Rated T just in case. Please, please R&R!
1. A Bit of History

Hello, and welcome to my first Warriors Fic in a long, long time. It's my second! I gave up on the first one because no one reviewed. This story takes place sometime between Firestar's quest and The New Prophecy series, while Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were kits. This story can get a little, well, crazy sometimes, but bare with me.

I know this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with warriors. But the rest of the story will.

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own warriors, or any of these characters except for the humans.

* * *

I've always been a cat person. Cats are cute and cuddly, and they never chew on your shoes. Unlike dogs. Dogs I can't stand. They're always barking at you and eating your food and pulling on your pant leg. And they're especially annoying when you have three and all you ever wanted was a cat. Now I hope you understand why I was miserable.

Ever since that Doberman pincher chased my mom out into the street, I just never felt comfortable around dogs. My mom was a cat person too, so we had a lot of them. One of them, my personal favorite, was Suzie. She was a light brown tabby, the same color as sand. When my future stepmother went to see my dad for the first time, she revealed that she was deathly afraid of cats. He promised that he would have them away by next week, and of course he had. Even Suzie, who was still nursing the kittens she had had the week before was sent away.

I managed to save one of the kittens from the shelter. It was the smallest one, and one of my favorites. I was in the process of naming it when my stepmother poked around my room and found it in the closet. She was so terrified and angry that she kicked it out the door into the woods. I never saw it again.

Naturally, Stepmother was in fact a dog person. So, there I was, two months after my mom died, being harassed by two labs and a pug, just wishing for a nice quiet cat.

Enough about my depressing personal life. Let's move forward to a time that was a bit happier.

"Alright, next up for the Deer Hill Elementary 6th grade talent show is Jessica Stewart," Jacob, the student council president, announced. I turned around to say one last word to my partner.

"Remember, do exactly what I say, and that new computer is as good as mine!" I whispered.

"And my prize?" He asked.

"Yes, you'll get it."

"Good. Now what are we waiting for?" He padded out onto the stage. I followed close behind. Everyone clapped. I took center stage, and prepared for my short speech.

"Okay, I will now make this cat do tricks it never even learned! And just so you know," I pointed to my little gray, furry assistant, "this is Kayla's cat, not mine. She just dropped him off 5 minutes ago. I swear that I have never trained it to do the tricks you are about to see.

"Alright, all you have to do is jump and pull that rope, which sets off the confetti. Then, start meowing the national anthem." I meowed to the cat. "You do know the national anthem, right?"

"Don't worry, I watch baseball with Kayla's mom all the time," he assured me. "I know the Star Spangled Banner."

"Good. When I say go, do it," I patted him on the back, then turned around to the audience. I cleared my throat and started speaking English. "I will now make this cat sing the national anthem!" I declared. "Go!"

The cat leaped at least two feet into the air and seized the rope by the teeth. It fell under his weight, and patriotic confetti rained down onto the stage. He landed lightly on his paws, and began to yowl the national anthem. The crowd went wild.


	2. The Forest Cat

Here's Chapter 2! (This actually does have to do with warriors)

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Or any of the non-twoleg characters.**

* * *

I stared solemnly at the small mound of earth, reminiscing all the times I spent with that little kitten. The cold breeze tickled my arm, triggering a row of Goosebumps to emerge along my skin. I placed my hand on the soft heap, and felt something wet dribble down my cheek.

_No, no, _I thought, _I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't..._

I knew that that was a promise I just couldn't keep.

It was the 3 year anniversary of when step mom kicked my kitten out the door.

Something rustled behind me, and I heard a yelp of surprise. I twisted around. Whatever had made the noise was gone. Or was it.

"I know you're out there," I meowed. "Show yourself. I'm not going to hurt you."

I could feel the tension coming off of the creature in waves. I had no trouble staying calm – I've had plenty of practice. My step mom sometimes made me watch The Dog Whisperer with her, and I've found that some of those methods work on cats. The wind rustled the leaves, and I saw a small pink dot between two of the leaves. A cat nose.

"Look, I'm not going to do you any harm, so you might as well come out before I chase you."

The cat, who was coming to its senses, uncertainly removed its paw from the protection of the bush and stepped forward. I just sat there, waiting patiently. Eventually, the whole cat was out, staring at me nervously.

It was small, probably only a child. Its green eyes twinkled with curiosity and fear, and its white fur bristled with anticipation.

I held out my hand for it to sniff. It jolted back, thinking that I was going to harm it, but soon realized that I wasn't. After a minute of gazing, the cat padded forward, sniffed my hand, and smiled. I rubbed its head, and it purred affectionately.

"What's you're name, little guy?" I asked.

"I'm Whitepaw," she replied. "How do you know catspeak?"

"I've had experience," I grinned. "What's a cat like you doing in the woods?"

"I'm in ThunderClan!" she squeaked. Suddenly she paused, and a grave look came over her face, like she just remembered something important. She took a few steps away. "Sorry, I can't talk to you."

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"Brackenfur said never to be around Twolegs if I can avoid it," she mewed. "That means I have to stay away from you."

"Two things," I meowed. "One, we're not Twolegs, we're humans. Twoleg sounds demeaning. And two, there is no reason you should stay away from me. Some people are bad, but I'm not. That's stereotyping, and stereotyping is bad."

"Oh," she thought for a second. "I don't get it."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was not good with older kittens.

"Maybe I should just talk to Brackenfur," I suggested. "Could you bring him over?"

"Sure, but I don't think he'll like it," Whitepaw turned around to leave. "See ya' later!"

"See ya'!" I yowled as she scampered off into the underbrush. I turned, put my hand on the mound of soil, and sighed.


	3. Whitepaw's Mentor

Chapter 3 is up! I decided to have a little fun with Brackenfur this time. This is supposed to be part humor, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, any of the non-twoleg characters, yada yada yada.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met the most peculiar cat today. Her name was Whitepaw. She's supposed to come later today, but young cats these days are very forgetful, and I doubt she'll remember—_

"Person!" a voice called from the brush. It was Whitepaw. "I'm back!"

"Whitepaw!" I mewed in surprise. "I didn't think you'd come. Did you bring Brackenfur?"

"Sure did!" she replied. "He'll be here shortly." I used the time to prepare. I sat up straight, calmed myself, and thought of ways I could prove to an older forest cat I was friendly.

And soon enough, a golden brown tabby crept out of the bushes. As soon as he spotted me with Whitepaw, his claws unsheathed and hissed aggressively. I tried not to look frightened, but it wasn't really working. I was at a loss for words. The cat prepared to pounce.

"No!" Whitepaw shouted. He rammed into Brackenfur's side. The cat lost his balance and toppled over, glaring at the smaller cat. "She's friendly!"

At that, I held out my hand for him to sniff. "I'm Jess."

He cautiously stepped forward and sniffed my hand, and I smiled. I guess that cat was more open minded than I thought.

"Well, I am Brackenfur," he meowed unsurely. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory, Jess?"

"Um, this is my backyard," I chuckled. "It may be yours from a cat's point of view, but it's mine from a human's."

"I see..." he pondered the thought. "Well, how come you can speak catspeak and other Twolegs cannot?"

"As I said to Whitepaw before," I stated, "Twoleg sounds demeaning. We are humans."

"That still doesn't answer my question," he was starting to look annoyed.

"Well, I grew up with a lot of cats," I replied, "I could speak cat before I could speak English."

"English?"

"It's what the humans around here usually speak," I mewed. "Whitepaw told me about ThunderClan. Can you take me there?"

"I don't think most of the Warriors will be too happy about that..."

"Whitepaw said that you probably wouldn't be too happy about that!" I pointed out. "But you're fine."

"Didn't you say that Firestar used to be a kittypet?" Whitepaw looked up to Brackenfur. "He might deal with two-" I glared at her, and she instantly realized her mistake. "I mean, humans a bit better than anyone. He could let her in!"

"Whoa, slow down!" I was taken aback. "Are you thinking I want to join the clan?"

"Do you have a problem with ThunderClan?" Brackenfur hissed.

"No, of course not!" I mewled. "I just don't think I up to a commitment like that!"

"Then why do you want to see our camp?" he challenged. "I bet you're just a filthy spy for ShadowClan!"

"Brackenfur!" Whitepaw yowled at her mentor's stupidity.

I felt like hitting my head against the nearest tree. And, just to show my annoyance to that idiot cat, I did. He seemed to respond, but I was too dizzy to be sure.

"Twolegs," Brackenfur sighed, "always doing crazy and bizarre things. Come, I'm sure Firestar would like to have a word with you." And with that, he padded off into the woods. I followed as best I could. I could of sworn I heard him mumble something about how low ShadowClan had gotten, using cat-speaking Twolegs as spies. I thought it was best I ignored that.


	4. Firestar's Decision

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but our computer broke. Thank goodness for backups.

This chapter is very short, because I change the chapter whenever there is a major scene change.

Here's some more Brackenfur fun. This is going to be a fun book...

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know, I am not Erin Hunter. Although, I may be suffering from amnesia, but then I would have the files for all the warriors books on my computer. Which I don't. Therefor, I don't own anything.

* * *

I examined the wall of brambles protecting the outside of what is supposedly the camp

I examined the wall of brambles protecting the outside of what is supposedly the camp. These cats really didn't want anyone to get in there. If I didn't know that there were cats back there, I would have either stayed away or ignored it. There was a small whole in the ground, probably just big enough for me to squeeze through.

"Stay here," Brackenfur hissed. "Come, Whitepaw. We have much work to do."

In the meantime, I crawled around, looking for a place I could jump over when the time came. Why was I crawling, you ask? Because Brackenfur didn't want me seeing over the brambles. And I found it—a smaller tuft of thorn bush jutting out of the ground at an odd angle. I guess that my legs would be long enough to step over that. But I couldn't measure that now, because Brackenfur will accuse me of spying and maul me. Then again, if I wasn't there when he came out...

I peeked over the bush, trying to see how long I had to get back. Brackenfur and a red tom were talking, swiftly trotting from one end of the camp to the entrance. I had to work fast.

I scrambled clumsily over ferns and sticks and soggy leaves. I tripped a few times, covering my face in dirt and leaf bits. I made it, just as I heard Brackenfur say something to the red cat.

"I'll go check on her, make sure she didn't run off. Stay there," he squeezed out through the entrance. I was wiping my face, trying to remove any access dirt and leaves.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Um, I tripped," It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. "Humans are made to walk on two legs, not four."

"I see," he pondered my answer, and finally found it acceptable. He turned around to the entrance and called: "Firestar!"

The ginger tom he was talking to came up to me, looked me in the eye, and said very slowly like he didn't expect me to understand, "Hello. I am Firestar. Who are you?"

"I can understand you," I pointed out. "And I'm Jess. I was wondering if I could see around camp."

"I'm not sure," Firestar sized me up. "Brackenfur claims that you are a ShadowClan spy."

I glared at Brackenfur. He glared back.

"Nothing has ever been more false," I growled, more to Brackenfur than Firestar.

"I see," Firestar pondered it for a little while. Then he smile, showing us that he had made a decision. I prayed that he would let me in.

"I see no reason not to trust this Twoleg's judgment and have decided to personally give her a tour of the camp," he declared. "Come with me." And with that, he padded off into the hole in the brambles. I sighed with relief. Crouching as low as I could, I army crawled over to the entrance. I hesitated, and looked back. There was Brackenfur, glaring at me with utter hatred. I could tell our relationship wasn't going to go well.

I directed my gaze to Whitepaw, who flicked her tail, gesturing me to move on. I prepared myself for a few cuts and scratches from the thorns, and crept in.


	5. The Clan Meeting

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy with camp and swimming lessons, ect. Anyway, here it is. Thank StarClan the clans don't have a democracy.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned warriors. If I'm wish for it, I don't own it. So I don't own it.

P.S. If you haven't noticed, I've decided to name the chapters from now on.

* * *

The bush was too low, so I had to resort to the army crawl in order to save my shirt from shredding to ribbons. The cats had no trouble at all. Being small must have its perks.

When I managed to heave myself out of the tunnel (all the while wishing that I could just step over the bushes in that lower spot I found), I was met by at least 15 shocked cat faces looking in my direction. Shock soon turned into aggression as the ThunderClan cats prepared to pounce, neck fur bristling.

Firestar jumped onto the large rock in the center of the clearing and yowled the command to stand down. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

The ferocious cats became wary, but followed the leader's orders. The cats padded under the so-called "Highrock" and sat down, flexing their claws as if they expected me to pounce, grab one in a bag, and sell them off to be a house cat. I wasn't sure what to do about the old enough to catch their own pray thing. I was just a kid—my mom bought me food. Sure, sometimes I picked some things from the garden, but I don't think tomatoes are exactly what cats would consider "pray". I looked at Firestar uncertainly. He jerked his head to the side, signaling me to go to the side of the rock.

"As you may have noticed, a Twoleg just entered the camp," he flicked his tail in my direction, diverting the gaze of almost the whole clan to me. I smiled shyly and waved. "Do not be alarmed. She is of no threat to us."

"Yeah right," Brackenfur mumbled.

"It'll probably just trap us all and tear down the camp while we aren't looking," another one, a gray tabby, pointed out sourly.

"I would do no such thing!" I shouted. "I'm not even old enough to drive a bulldozer!" My outburst was followed by cats gasping and muttering to their neighbor. I don't think it was what I said as much as how I said it.

"Settle down," Firestar meowed. "We are aware that she is fluent in cat-speak. That could make her of great use to ThunderClan. She can help us understand Twolegs and their ways."

"Twolegs are vicious and unpredictable creatures that do crazy and unpredictable things! What more do we need to know?" argued the same gray tabby.

"Dustpelt, you know as well as I do that Twoleg monsters have been a threat to our clan for seasons. With her help, that could no longer be a threat!" I was flattered at Firestar's words. He actually thought I could do all that?

"Look, her face is turning pink!" a dusky brown cat cried in alarm. "She's probably going to make the forest catch fire!" She made me realize I was blushing. I shook it off.

"I've decided to let her have a tour of the camp," he declared. "Is there any warrior who would like to do it?" There was a long pause. I never knew that cats hated us so much. Half the warriors were utterly confused, and the other half looked like they smelled something terrible. (Which they probably did. Cats must think humans smell terrible.)

Finally, a fluffy white tom stepped forward. "I'll do it."

"Leave it to a kittypet to trust a Twoleg," Dustpelt snorted. Firestar shot him a disapproving glance, and the white cat growled at him.

"Alright, go ahead. But try not to get too close to the apprentice den. They'll maul her," Firestar purred. The white warrior flicked his tail for me to follow. I slowly lowered myself down from the rock and ran after him. But, obviously, I tripped, and the cats began to purr with amusement. So much for making a good impression.

"Come on, clumsy, we don't have all day," the white cat meowed, and he padded off towards what looked like a den. I scrambled to my feet and followed.


	6. The Grande Tour

Sorry it took so long to update. I messed up the main character's name in an earlier chapter. Her name is Jess, not Kendra. Kendra is in one of my characters from my original fiction that I'm writing. Anyway, time to Disclaim!

**DISCLAIMER: -Insert witty remark about me not owning warriors here-**

* * *

"So…" I mewed, trying to start a conversation as we walked. "What's your name?"

"Cloudtail."

"Okay, Cloudtail. I'm Jess."

No response.

We walked for a few more seconds in silence, until Cloudtail stopped and flicked his tail towards hole in a bush. "That is the apprentice den," he explained. "When a kit reaches 6 moons, he or she becomes an apprentice. They train to become warriors."

"When do apprentices become warriors?" I asked.

"Whenever the leader sees fit," he answered. Something rustled in the bushes. I cringed, ready for one of the apprentices to "maul" me. The face of a sleepy gray cat poked out of the bushes.

"Cloudtail, do we have to train right now?" he wined. Then he noticed me. His half closed eyes opened wide in surprise, and his fur began to fluff up. His unruly pelt combined with the puffing made him look like some kind of furry tumbleweed. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," he meowed. "I'm stuck with the job of showing this Twoleg around camp."

"Hi," I greeted unsurely.

He just stared at us for a moment, like he expected Mickey Mouse to jump in and shoot my arm with a paintball launching chicken. He turned around and mumbled. "I must still be dreaming. I'm going back to sleep."

We looked at each other and shrugged. "The warriors den is this way," Cloudtail directed. I took a good look at the den.

"So," I meowed, "Is there anything else a cat can be besides a warrior?"

"Well, there is the medicine cat, but there's only one," he replied.

"One?"

"One."

"So it's basically join the army or be lucky enough to treat sick cats?" I asked.

"What's an army?" he mewed.

"It's a group of people who fight in wars and stuff," I answered.

"If that's the case, than yes," he confirmed. "Speaking of which, the medicine cat den is this way." We walked in silence. This tour was certainly turning out to be a bit awkward.

"And here is the medicine cat den. It's where sick and injured cats are treated. Let's go in. I bet Cinderpelt would like to meet you." He padded into the den. I realized that even if I squatted that I would barely be able to make it in, so I sat at the entrance. All these small things were making me feel like some kind of giant. Its hard having equals that only come up to your thighs.

"How is Longtail?" I overheard Cloudtail ask.

"He is not well," she replied. "I don't think there is anything I can do."

"Are you sure? What is he going to do? How will he hunt? How will he fight?" Questions poured out of the tour guide as he had what I guessed was a panic attack. Maybe they were family or something. They both had the last name tail.

"He will have to join the elders a bit early, but don't worry," I picked up the soft thumping of a tail patting another cat affectionately. "He will be fine."

"What? Where am I? Why can't I see?" A confused voice asked. "What's going on? Why do I smell Twoleg?" Poor cat. I wondered how he went blind.

Cloudtail padded out of the room, his head hanging low. I almost petted him, but then I remembered that he would probably try and maul me if I did. "It's okay," I meowed. "Like she said, he'll be fine." He said nothing. I sighed, guessing the warrior didn't want to continue the tour.

"I'll just show myself out," I told him. No response. I headed for the center of camp, where Firestar was licking another cat. He looked up.

"Hello, Jess," he purred politely. "How was the tour?"

"Incomplete," I mewed. "He's sad that someone named Longtail is going blind and that there's nothing they can do. I don't blame him."

"Oh," Firestar muttered, looking at the ground sadly. The sandy color she-cat next to him gave him a comforting lick on the shoulder. "He was a loyal warrior. It will be sad when he must retire early."

I thought for a moment. There had to be something I could do! Then I had it.

"Actually, I think there is something I could do…" His ears perked, ready to hear any idea I had to give. "I could take him to the vet."

"What?" the she-cat next to him yowled in surprise. "We can't do that! Beside, how will taking him to the cutter help him? He won't be a tom anymore!"

I rolled my eyes. "Neutering isn't the only thing that the vet does. He treats sick cats. He may have a way to restore Longtail's eyesight."

"Alright," he sighed. "But if the cutter does any unnecessary things…"

"Don't worry," I patted him on the head, which seamed to calm him down a bit before the she-cat batted it away.

"Stop that," she spat. Why did all these cats hate me so much?

"Sandstorm…" Firestar hissed. "Be polite."

"She's the one who should be polite!" she retorted.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Jess, go take Longtail to the cut- vet. Take Longtail to the vet," he ordered.

"Got it," I replied. I sprinted to the medicine cat den, leaned down, poked Cinderpelt in the back, and pointed to Longtail. "May I borrow him for a second? I need to do something for Firestar."

"Of course," she nodded. Then she turned to the pale tom. "Longtail, wake up. You need to go with the Twoleg. Don't fight her, she is here to help."

"Wha-" he was cut off by me picking him up. He began to freak out and flail around, claws unsheathed. I held him out as far away from my body as possible. Thank goodness he was blinded. Cinderpelt was shouting comforting words up to him over the yowling, which after a while began to calm him.

"She's not letting go, is she?" he asked Cinderpelt.

"Nope," I answered. I guess he though I sounded a lot like Cinderpelt.

"Is she going to hurt me?" he mewed.

"Nope," I answered again. He sighed, closed his blank eyes, and gave in. I slowly stood up and walked away, a stiff cat in my arms.

* * *

Will the vet be able to get Longtail's eyes fixed? Will Jess finally gain the trust of the clan? Well, you're going to have to wait a few chapters for the answers. All you really figure out next time is if WindClan will end up mauling our heroine before she even makes it to the next town. Tune in next time!


End file.
